videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
John Holt
Opera Pedigree John Holt '''is a Opera Singer and DLC character of Battle Rhythm. Appearance John wearing opera suit while other is green at the moment. Inspirations He serves as a combination of the following characters: E. Honda (both fight under the Sumo style), Bob Richards (both have the same "Perfect Body"), and Bo' Rai Cho (Minus the toilet humor). John himself serves as an homage to Paul Potts (not to mention that I used his rendition of Nessun Dorma as John's stage theme). Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"John is one of the most talented opera singers in the National Opera House. As a humble man, he always thanks the audience for his performance. In one of his world tours, he learned the art of Sumo from an old Japanese friend of Kastor Euklideus. Recently, after hearing that the major of Wexford suddenly announces the clossing of the establishment under a suspicious plan, decides to enter the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament to find the source of the problem and therefore unmasking the very fraud said major is commiting."'' Relationships Allies Damian Williams John tells Damian about his selfie moment. Valerie Hickenbottom Both are showing weights at the music. Kastor Euklideus At the friend of Kastor named Toshihiro Matsumoto, the veteran sumo in 12th International Rhytmic Martial Arts Tournament. Gameplay At the moment, a cost of Sumo and Opera with bring the exclusive of John Holt. John knews martial arts added for Opera, why will gived somepoint, if gain the supreme defense. John's fighting style is Sumopera, which combines Sumo with Opera. Part of his Opera motif is his suit and his resemblance to Paul Potts, which I mentioned earlier on. Movelist Special Moves * Opera Scream: HCF + P (He screams in tenor, creating a wave that stuns his opponent.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Opera Shout, increases the range of the scream, causing to stun him/her farther. * Palm Strikes: Hold B for 3 seconds, F + P (He does three hand slaps towards his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Palm Barrage, does many palms similar to E. Honda's Hundred Hand Slap. * Belly Splash: Hold B for 3 seconds, F + K (He pushes his opponent with his stomach. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Belly Banzai, spins himself while doing the attack and adds four hits in succession. * Belly Block: HCB + P (He assumes a defensive stance with his stomach. When his opponent attacks, he uses his stomach to send his opponent farther. When done in a KI-Styled Rhythm Combo, the attack is performed immediately) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Belly Barrier, allows him to reflect his opponent's projectiles with his stomach at contact. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Prime Opera Rikishi: Spin the directionals at 360 + 3P (John prepares by slapping his chest with his right palm while he says "Banzai!" and attempts to grab. If the move connects, he grabs his opponent from the torso with his right hand and slams him/her to the ground and then he jumps far followed by him doing a belly splash followed by him shouting in tenor, hitting him/her and then steps away.) Sequences Battle Intro John is seen walking and then throws green confetti as he says "Let the show begin!" before he goes to his Sumopera stance. Match Point John drinks his bottle of water as he says "Tiresome, is it?" after the drink. Victory Pose John does a power clap, then rises his hands upwards and later does his hand slap. Lime green colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Sorry, man. There can be only one Opera Pedigree." * (vs. Carlos) "Kastor told me about you. I see your true potential to the greatness." * (vs. Joaquín) "How strange! Your way of flirting ladies does not suit you well." * (vs. Rina) "Talented as always! My daughter is a longtime fan of your music!" * (vs. Adriana) "We got the same motivations, young lady. Keep going forward!" * (vs. Iván) "Glad that you stand up against criminals and other bad people." * (vs. Takeru) "I cannot forgive your father for sending his own men against you." * (vs. Murdock) "There are more ways to control your anger than revenge. Think about it." * (vs. Shantel) "Those abs! I never saw things earlier on a woman!" * (vs. Jacob) "What a shame! You should realize that somebody is using you!" * (vs. Natalie) "Is this the correct way of fighting? You almost caused me an injury." * (vs. Damian) "You should respect more to your elders more often, boy." * (vs. Garrett) "Your shouts lack finesse... try to improve it more!" * (vs. Reggie) "Those men who attempt to hurt Mother Nature will pay, sir." * (vs. Tomas) "I heard you need money for your carnival. As a compensation, I am donating my money." * (vs. Fong) "Wacky acting as ever! My eldest son has watched all of your movies." * (vs. Kastor) "The teachings of your friend serve me well, Kastor." * (vs. Don Z) "Bad music is not welcome, sir. Find a better genre." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Evildoers like you are repulsive, and that is why I stopped you!" * (vs. Valerie) "Thanks for the offer, but I prefer to retain my perfect body." * (vs. Hiroto) "I cannot believe I met with an arrogant guy like you!" * (vs. Marion) "Now that I think about it, you could help me to capture the culpruit." * (vs. Patrick) "I do not approve of your extremist vigilante ways, sir." * (vs. Amadeus) "As a regular visitor of the cathedral, perhaps we need to team up!" * (vs. Raystrom) "For what I see, you are one of those otherworldly beings, right?" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "I fucking knew it! Your superpowers are real, no kidding." Arcade John Holt/Arcade Notes * The reason why I picked Sumo is for the fact that he travelled to Japan during one of his tours. He learned the martial art from a Sumo veteran which happens to be Toshihiro Matsumoto, another former competitor of the 12th International Rhytmic Martial Arts Tournament who also happens to be one of the friends of Kastor. * Notice that I picked both English and Latin American voice actors of Homer Simpson. That's right, these are Dan Castellaneta and Humberto Velez respectively. * Find a Scooby Doo live action movie reference with the real Major of Wexford and you get a free cookie. * Fun Fact: As evidenced in his ending, John Holt is a family man. He's the father of three children: Dempsey, Kevin and Shayla. His wife and the mother of their children, Bree, died of a terminal illness and therefore, he ended up being the sole caretaker of them. John visits Bree's gravestone every Sunday with his children. Bittersweet indeed. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Males